


Niania

by AnyaMurdoch



Series: 9 miesięcy z życia Agenta Specjalnego Jej Królewskiej Mości i Kwatermistrza MI6 [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Baby, Cat, Jay już w domu, M/M, Niania kot, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mały Jay jest już w domu. I ma bardzo dobrą nianię</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niania

Q przez chwilę stał w progu pokoiku dziecięcego, patrząc jak Bond z czułością nachyla się nad łóżeczkiem i okrywała małego Jaya kocykiem. Sielski obrazek spowodował, że zaszkliły mu się oczy. Mały Jay był w domu zaledwie kilka godzin, a już wszystko wokół się zmieniło.

_\- Musimy zapisać to w kalendarzu –_ odezwał się kwatermistrz i podszedł do agenta, spoglądając jednocześnie na syna.

_\- Co takiego? -_ zapytał Bond.

_\- Pierwsza misja agenta 007 jako ojca._

Bond uśmiechnął się i objął Q.

_\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? Nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać._

_\- Nie było cię tak długo, więc pomyślałem, że nie możesz sobie poradzić. Aczkolwiek nie słyszałem aby Jay płakał._

_\- Bo nie płakał. Prince przyszedł i zaczął mnie gryźć, więc wstałem a on przybiegł tutaj. Gdy wszedłem do pokoju mały zaczął marudzić._

_\- Niesamowite. Widać mamy idealną nianię w domu_ – powiedział kwatermistrz i przysiadł na krzesełku obok łóżeczka. W tym samym momencie wskoczył do niego Prince i nie zważając na nic ułożył się obok chłopca i co chwile otwierając oczy i spoglądając na niego.

_\- On go pilnuje. A mówią, że koty duszą dzieci na śnie. Jak byłeś w szpitalu twoja mama dzwoniła i kazała oddać nam Prince'a bo „kot przy takim maleństwie to zabójstwo dziecka!”_ \- powiedział Bond.

_\- Trzeba będzie go gdzieś oddać na przechowanie jak przyjadą_ – jęknął Q. _\- Hmmm a sprawdźmy co zrobi Prince, gdy go zabierzemy z łóżeczka._

_\- Zobaczmy –_ Bond wyciągnął rękę w stronę kocura, jednak ten wydał z siebie ostrzegawcze fuknięcie. _\- Spokojnie, Prince. Chcę tylko poprawić Jayowi kocyk. Jak przewijałem małego to robił tak samo, gdy chciałem go zgonić z przewijaka. Siedział i patrzył mi na ręce. To przerażające. On jest gorszy niż twoja matka._

_\- Nie znasz mojej matki_ – roześmiał się Q. _\- Jeju, on jest taki cudowny._

_\- Twoja mama będzie innego zdania. Założę się, że nie spodoba się jej podobieństwo Jaya do mnie i imię._

_\- Oszaleje na jego punkcie. Zobaczysz. Jest zbyt idealny... mój mały synek. Niech sobie śpi... Wracajmy do łóżka, James._

Obaj wyszli z pokoiku, zostawiając uchylone drzwi pokoiku Jaya oraz własnej sypialni. Gdy zgasło światło, Prince jeszcze bliżej przysunął się do chłopca, który zaczął się krzywić do płaczu. Kotz aczął głośno mruczeć wpatrując się w niego, powodując, że chłopiec spokojnie zasnął.


End file.
